civilizationfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yggdrasil (Civ5)
Yggdrasil (also known as "King Drasil") is a leader of the "Digital World" civilization and a part of the Digimon Civilizations. Personality and behavior Cold, calculating, unemphatic and completely robot, Yggdrasil functions on cold logic alone. As such, Yggdrasil focuses very little on culture and monuments and instead only focuses on technology and military might. Yggdrasil isn't one to latch onto others and thus has next to no loyalty. On the other hand, Yggdrasil isn't one to needlessly war monger and only engages in war if it finds it necessarily. Conversely, Yggdrasil focuses heavily on religion and will aggressively spread its religion Unique Abilities King of "All Worlds" Royal Knights can turn City-States into Puppet Cities. All converted Puppet States increase the religious pressure in the capital by 10% and all connected cities by 5%. City connections yield +1 science and +1 faith. Legend of Norn Golden Ages require 33% less Happiness and last 50% longer. Cities adjacent to forest tiles generate +1 Faith per tile. Unique Unit: Royal Knight The Royal Knight replaces the Great Prophet. Unlike the Great Prophet, a Royal Knight cannot build a Holy Site but can attack and defend as well as convert city states. Royal Knights additionally grant a +15% CS bonus to military units. Name list * Alphamon * Gallantmon * Gankoomon * Crusadermon * Dynasmon * Examon * Leopardmon * Magnamon * Sleipmon * Jesmon * Gankoomon * UlforceVeedramon * Omegamon Unique Building: Host Computer Replaces the factory. In addition to normal production bonuses, the Computer grants a +15% Science bonus and increases Religious Pressure by an additional +5%. City list * Infinity Mountain (Capital) * Village of Beginnings * DigiTower * Factorial Town * Toy Town * Amida Forest * Great Canyon * Daion * Railroad Plains * Unwavering Forest * Mount Panorama * Coolin Desert * Boncano Volcano * Giban Castle * Freezeland * File * Ogre Fortress * Overdell * Bias Hole * Beetle Land * Comber Volcano * Bone Swamp * Dino Region * Night Canyon * Signpost Woods * Gravel Wasteland * Dragon Eye Lake * Mangrove Region * Speedy Time Zone * Fluorescent Civilopedia Entry History While not the first nor last entity to take up the role of the King of "All Worlds", Yggdrasil arguably had the most notable - and disastrous rule. Stationed as the mythical "Server Tree" somewhere in the Digital World, Yggdrasil is a superdimensional "omnipotent" computer who controls not just the digital world, but all universes within the Multiverse. Yggdrasil's rule however, was filled with countless conflicts. Most notable and long lasting of such conflicts is colloquially referred to by the "X Wars" which ushered in the "Saga X" history of Digimon, in which Yggdrasil ordered the destruction of all Digimon infected by the X virus. Such a cold command was met with much resistance as the Royal Knights rose up and waged a war against the King, a war which transcended space and time across the past, present and future. Category:Fanon Leaders Category:Fanon Civilizations